


The Good Wife

by zzzett



Series: Wincest Love Week November 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wincest Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: He could try it for Dean. It's Thanksgiving after all.
Prompt: Sam bakes Dean a pie.





	

Dean entered the Bunker’s kitchen like a sleepwalker, following the sweet smell with half-lidded eyes. “Mmm is that…”

He startled Sam who was standing beside the oven, wearing an apron and baking gloves, smidgens of white powder on his face. “Hey,” he called with a shy smile. “I was just trying some recipe.”

Dean huffed out a chuckle in bafflement as he approached. “How come? You never bak..e..?”

That was when he noticed the open book on the counter. _Miss Child’s Famous Apple Pie._

“Yeah um, I wanted to surprise you actually-”

“Sammy you’re awesome!” With an excited glow in his eyes, Dean leaned up quickly to kiss his brother, swallowing his surprised hum. “Seriously,” he spoke in-between pecks, “that’s what you’ve been doing,” another peck, “for hours?”

Sam chuckled nervously and sandwiched Dean’s face in his gloved hands to get him off for a moment. “Just trying, I’m not that good at this stuff, y’know. But it’s Thanksgiving so I thought mhm-”

Dean shut him up with a kiss again, deeper this time, pushing Sam against the counter and pressing their bodies together. “God, I love you,” he whispered happily as he kept kissing Sam, “my sweet wife.”

Sam snorted into the kiss, then pushed at Dean’s cheeks again to get him off. “Oh, I’m hardly the wife.” He lifted his chin, staring down at his brother with a look that held promises for the night. “Maybe I should remind you after dinner.”

Dean licked his lips, a challenging gleam in his eyes. “Well, mark me down as scared and horny, Sammy.”


End file.
